Sustituta
by Emiita
Summary: Sting no sabía amar, no como Lucy quería, por eso se marchó. El amor de Yukino era blanco, muy blanco, pero no importaba, porque el de Sting era negro y Yukino sólo sustituía a Lucy.


**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** UA. Lenguaje obsceno. Muerte de un personaje. Está bien fumado y no tiene sentido.

**Nº Palabras: **1.261

**Resumen: **Sting no sabía amar, no como Lucy quería, por eso se marchó. El amor de Yukino era blanco, muy blanco, pero no importaba, porque el de Sting era negro y Yukino sólo sustituía a Lucy.

* * *

**Sustituta.**

Sting no estaba hecho para amar ni ninguna maricona de esas. No por nada en especial, ni por querer hacerse el fuerte, valiente o macho-cabrío-todo-poderoso. Era por la razón más insignificante y común del ser humano: el amor dolía. Y Sting estaba cansado de sentir, gracias.

Además, él no sabía amar, o sí sabía, sólo que a su manera. (_Debes saber qué clase de amor quieres recibir para saber qué clase de amor quieres dar, Sting.) _Sin embargo, su madre lo dejó ante la puerta de la casa de los niños huérfanos, con la promesa de traerle un helado. Y nunca hubo mamá ni helado.

Sting es ante todo un hijo de puta egoísta, y eso cualquier idiota lo sabe. Despreocupado y burlón, con la dosis justa en su lengua de sarcasmo para ser todo un imbécil. No le gusta el altruismo y cree que la mejor manera de malgastar su tiempo, es dedicándolo a sí mismo. Los favores no son gratis y todo tiene un precio. No creas en nadie cuando puedes confiar en ti mismo.

Esa es la clase de amor que ofrece. No es la clase de amor que recibe.

Sí, por eso nunca pudo querer a Lucy. No como ella esperaba de él.

Porque a decir verdad, la rubia esperaba un príncipe de blanca armadura y Sting era rubio, pero no Ken el novio de Barbie. Y para ser justos, mierda, Lucy nunca le exigió que fuera el chico ideal de toda mujer, ese tipejo de telenovela de media tarde que veían las marujas amargadas y Erza. No. Sólo lo deseaba.

Lo único que realmente le pidió fue que la viera. (_Para mirar es suficiente con abrir los ojos Sting. Es fácil. Pero... ¿podrás verme de verdad? Quizás algún día, lo consiga...)_

No lo consiguió. Sting nunca vio a Lucy y ella se marchó.

* * *

La primera vez que se besaron, el olor a marihuana envolvía el ambiente de la habitación de Sting, y Yukino sabía a nicotina y a vainilla. La risilla tonta afloraba en los labios de la chica y su boca era ruda sobre la suya, exigiendo algo que ni sabía que quería.

Sting comenzó a dudar de su jodido estado mental cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Lucy. Báh, seguro era la hierba, ese bastardo de Gray le dio la peor mierda que encontró por casa. Nunca admitiría que echaba de menos a la rubia. Porque no la amaba, no cómo ella quería.

Se tiró a Yukino, pensando en Lucy, viendo a Lucy, sintiendo a Lucy. Y fue tan malditamente real que cuando se corrió y abrió los ojos buscando a Lucy se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos marrones de Yukino. (_¿Por qué eres tan blanca? Mierda, me enferma el blanco.)_

Sí, ella era muy blanca. Y Sting manchaba las cosas blancas, volviéndolas negras.

* * *

Rogue no aprobaba la vida entre porros y cerveza de Sting, pero no era como si le hubiera pedido su maldita opinión alguna vez. Tampoco disfrutaba las visitas de Yukino ni los consiguientes jadeos, ruidos y olor a sexo que venían después. (_Lárgate al cine, tírate a una tía o hazte una paja, me es indiferente, pero no me jodas, Rogue.)_

Pero Rogue no se iba y siempre observaba fijamente a Yukino. La veía salir despeinada, sonrojada y oliendo a Sting. Y no apartaba su acusadora mirada de ella hasta que se cerraba la puerta y Sting maldecía y encendía otro porro.

Sting sabía que Rogue amaba a Yukino. O algo así. No estaba seguro del grado de enamoramiento de su amigo por la chica, porque no hablaron sobre ello. Jamás. Sin embargo, lo veía en sus ojos.

¿Por qué se follaba entonces a Yukino? Es un hijo de puta egoísta. Simplemente.

Y porque Yukino sustituía a Lucy.

* * *

Yukino se fue rompiendo con el tiempo. Sting se esmeraba en romperla pedazo por pedazo, poquito a poquito, sin perderse un solo detalle. Y a veces pensaba que era como una muñeca de trapo, bonita, pero frágil, que se deshilachaba por el roce de sus dedos, perdiendo su color por el uso, hasta que ya no era nada. Lo achacaba a los porros, por supuesto. (_Joder, esta mierda acabará conmigo.)_

La chica lo perdió todo, pero no la sonrisa. Sting odiaba eso. Yukino seguía sonriéndole. Persistían sus caricias, sus besos, incluso su voz susurrante y cálida que pronunciaba su nombre como jamás nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Lucy.

Pero el amor de Yukino era blanco y se fue tornando negro.

Yukino perdía color, el negro afloraba desde dentro y la iba consumiendo por fuera. Sting era el culpable. Porque no la amaba. No como ella deseaba. No como ella lo amaba. Él se lo recordaba continuamente. (_¿Quieres que siga? ¿Me quieres, Lucy?)_

Sí, era la sustituta de Lucy, ella lo sabía y no se iba. Y Sting a veces la odiaba por eso. Porque la gente solía abandonarlo, no quedarse a su lado. Yukino no le prometió un helado, ni pronunció palabras comprometedoras, no hizo falta, sus ojos hablaron por ella. (_Te amo, Sting.)_

* * *

Rogue se fue tres semanas antes de que Yukino se terminara de romper.

A decir verdad, Sting no sabía cómo mierda duró tanto, pero lo hizo. Quizás, lo que más le dolía a Rogue no era que él se follara a Yukino, sino que perdiera su blancura. Porque a medida que ella se volvía más y más negra y los hilos se deshilachaban, Rogue se volvía más y más negro y perdía la jodida cabeza.

Sting no sintió nada cuando se fue. Él era así, era un bastardo, un cabrón, un idiota. Cuando los demás se acercaban para crear un lazo, él no huía, los alejaba. Construía un muro de sarcasmo y crueldad, les demostraba cuán vil y podrido era su corazón y entonces, ellos mismos se iban.

Como su madre, como Lucy, como Rogue. No como Yukino, sin embargo.

Porque Yukino no se fue, se rompió.

* * *

Yukino se cortó las venas una noche calurosa de agosto. Sting la encontró en el suelo del baño después de despertar de una ensoñación de porros y alcohol. Soñó con Lucy. Aunque horas antes, mientras se follaba a Yukino, la había visto y pronunciado su nombre durante el orgasmo. Sting nunca parecía tener suficiente de Lucy. (_Lucy, Lucy, continua, Lucy.)_

Su primera reacción fue quedarse pasmado como un idiota, observando la sangre fluir y manchar las baldosas. La segunda reacción fue pensar que le costaría un infierno limpiar. Tardó tres minutos pasmosamente lentos en asimilar que debía llamar a los servicios de emergencia.

No, no hubo llantos, ni gritos, ni pánico. Sting tenía la sangre fría y congelada en sus venas. Demostró su disgusto ante los trámites burocráticos del levantamiento del cadáver y lamentó no contar con aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Tampoco sintió algo cuando Rogue le pegó en el funeral. Mucho menos le causó impresión leer el nombre de Yukino en la lápida. Simplemente le molestó tener que usar corbata y ropa negra en un día tan malditamente caluroso.

Sting se dio cuenta de verdad que Yukino ya no estaba por la noche, en su habitación, con un porro en la boca y sumido en la oscuridad. Y se enojó.

No porque fuera la única persona que no lo había abandonado sin realizar promesas. Sino porque Yukino era la sustituta de Lucy. Y el amor de Yukino era blanco, muy blanco, y el de Sting negro, muy negro. (_Yukino se rompió.)_

Y ya no era la sustituta de Lucy.

* * *

_Yyyyyy ahora es cuando digo algo para justificar esto xD_

_El caso es que tenía la idea iniciada desde hacía mucho, lleva meses en mi carpeta de proyectos de fic, pero nunca conseguí acabarlo. En su momento, leí un fic sobre Yukino y Sting y me gustó como quedarían estos dos, de ahí esta cosa insulsa xD_

_No voy a explayarme más, me iré a que me consuele mi unicornio y eso xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~~ _


End file.
